


Beyond the Sight of You

by satire_galore



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood As Lube, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack Being an Asshole, Jack being Jack, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mindfuck, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Please Kill Me, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satire_galore/pseuds/satire_galore
Summary: Things really dont seem to like going Vaughn's way. And things only go more downhill into the fiery pits of hell when the shory accidentally runs into Handsome Jack himself.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Vaughn (Borderlands), Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck, this is so bad, oh my god, this is just oh lord, anyway i hope you enjoy this sweet sweet agonizing angst and story that will go on far longer than i want. my sadism is showing here wtffffff
> 
> woW sorry about like the horrible spelling mistakes, thus was kinda rushed, and it was either the middle of the night or i was high the majority of the time i wrote this sk please just bear with me ー

Vaughn stared down at the small pencil in his hand. And it was then that he knew that it was going to have to be him to go grab lunch for him and his friends. 

"Looks like you have to get lunch for us this time." Yvette mused, holding up her pencil which was far longer than the one Vaughn had in his possession at this moment.

"Great. Just like last time. And the time before that...and the time before that...why is it that I always pick the shortest pencil?" Vaughn asks, his voice dangerously close to a whine. 

"Maybe you're just unlucky?" Rhys states, even though it's far too close to a question than a statement. 

Vaughn let's out a sigh. Best get this over with so that the three could eat their lunch before getting back to work. Vaughn was practically buried in work at the moment.

"Ugh, whatever. I'll be back. And I assume the usual?" He asks, looking at his two coworkers and friends, who had put their pencils down and sat at their desks. The two looked at him, giving a nod, sparing nothing more.

The short male makes his way towards the cafeteria, on the way he counted his money, making sure he had enough to buy lunch for him and his two friends. After counting he looked up, not wanting to accidentally run into something or somebody. Like if you're not paying attention you could run into the wrong person. Like the company's CEO, Handsome Jack. 

Handsome Jack, the guy who would hang someone upside down by their toenails if they looked at him the wrong way. Handsome Jack, one of the most liked yet most hated people to ever exist. Handsome Jack, the guy who can gather a crowd just by walking into a room. Everyone who worked for him adored him, including Vaughn's best friend, Rhys. Like Rhys idolized Jack, which was something Vaughn found disturbing and unhealthy, but never voiced that opinion. 

Literally Jack to get annyones attention...well not Vaughn's. Vaughn never actually met the CEO, but he never payed attention if a conversation was about Handsome Jack. In fact, Vaughn liked to avoid the man, he never wanted to meet him, be was fine working for him, just as long as he could spend the rest of his time working at Hyperion avoiding the man.

Once the short man got to the cafeteria was was highly grateful for the lack of line and people in there. He goes up and gets what he needs for himself and his friends. Pays. And then leaves to go back to the Accounting department, feeling rather grateful for the lack of time it took getting what he needed. 

Vaughn power walked back to his work place, he didnt want to miss anymore time working, again, he was practically burried in it and needed to get going on working.

Soon enough, Vaughn reached the accountant department and entered. Yvette was the one to take notice of his arrival first, Rhys seemed to be too focused on his work to notice anything. And it shows. 

"I'm back." Vaughn says, almost out of breath. 

And then Rhys looked up at him. "Welcome back bro!" He says, sparing one glance at his friend. 

Vaughn went to give his friends their food. Yvette gives him a look when he reaches her last. "What's with that look?" Vaughn asks.

"I forgot to tell you buuuut... I wanted a water bottle." Yvette says awkwardly. 

Vaughn says. It's cool. That's fine. He can just go back and awkwardly get some water for his friend. That's totally fine. "Ugh, I'll just go get you some." He said, offering an awkward smile. 

"Thanks buddy! I'll pay you back when I get the chance!" 

Vaughn goes and puts his salad on his desk before he went and headed back out. Again on the way he had to count his money once again, not calculating how much he had left over after buying lunch for him and his friends. 

He looks down as he counts whatever cash he had left, as he was walking. Not really a good idea, as stated earlier. As he approaches the cafeteria he hears a commotion, lots of voices. It didnt sound like a fight but it sounded like a lot of people. Like too much people. 

Vaughn stuffs his cash back in his wallet before stuffing that into his pocket. He tried his best to avoid whatever commotion was going on in the cafeteria. The short male heard someone call out to him from behind in the hallway. Vaughn turns on his heal to see who was calling after him. It was Rhys. 

The hell was he doing out here?

Still walking but slowly and backwards this time, trying to listen to his friend over the crowd he could barely make out Rhys saying, "hey could you get me a-"

Vaughn was unable to hear what else his friend was going to say because he had ran into someone, his back had bumped into someone else's, and its very slight impact knocked him off his feet a bit, the fact that he had nothing or no one to hold onto as he tripped over himself and said person sent him on the floor landing on his ass.

There was a loud gasp from the crowd and Rhys.

And there it was. That voice.

"Now who the hell?!" It was Handsome Jack! Vaughn had bumped into THE Handsome Jack! Oh he was really screwed now. 

The short male, who was now on the floor looked up to see the now turned around Handsome Jack staring him down. His eyebrows furrowed and a deep frown on his face.

Vaughn felt his face heat up and his heart rate speed up. He had never been so scared for his life. He heard of some of the things Jack has done, so he KNEW he was going to die. The small man turn to look at Rhys who was staring at him, and Jack, looking absolutely speechless, like if he didnt know what to do.

"Stand up." Handsome Jack orders. And that's what Vaughn does. He quickly scrambles to his feet, facing Jack this time. Because the man was so tall, Vaughn was face to chest with him. 

"I-I'm so sorry!! H-handsome Jack...sir!" Vaughn says, his voice hitching in his throat. He could already feel his body shaking. 

"Did I say you could say anything to me?" The room was silence as Vaughn shakes his head as an answer. 

At this point Vaughn wanted nothing but to curl up in a corner and cry.

"Well say something!" Jack orders. His voice much louder this time. It was enough to make the shorter male flinch. 

"S-Sorry sir!" 

"That doesnt sound too sincere." Handsome Jack says, raising an eyebrow as he crosses his harms over his chest. Vaughn takes a small step back. 

"I'm r-really sorry, sir Handsome Jack. You look very h-handsome today as always?" 

That was enough to make Jack smirk. Maybe it worked? It had seemed like it did. Oh he was so scared and it really showed. 

"What's your name, shortcake?" 

"H-huh?" 

"Do I really need to repeat myself? I said, What's. Your. Name. Shortcake?" Jack asks again, this time looking annoyed. 

"Its Vaughn, s-sir." The shorter male replies, his voice trembling. 

Vaughn flinches once again when Jack bends down, his lips close to Vaughn's left ear. The shorter male could feel Jack's warm breath against his ear and neck, it sent shivers down his spine. 

"I'll be seeing you soon, Vince." The taller man whispers, loud enough just for Vaughn to hear.

"A-actually my name is Vau-"

"Whaaatever shortcake." Handsome Jack's voice was louder this time as he stood up right turning to the crowd saying some things that just pleases the people amongst the crowd. 

After Jack had walked off, Vaughn turned around to see his tall friend standing there, walking closer to him slowly, a look of shock and what looked like slight envy to Vaughn.

Vaughn doesnt event stop and wait for Rhys to get close to him and say something, because he took off, making his way to the accountant department. He felt like he was about to cry. Was he going to die?! How would he see Jack again? It's not like Jack could send for him, he couldn't even remember his name! Maybe he wasnt going to die, judging how egotistical Handsome Jack is, he most likely would kill Vaughn in front of the crowd. 

Either way it was still scary. Vaughn felt like he was going to throw up, even though he didnt even feel nauseous. 

After a while of running threw halls and all that snazz, Vaughn made it back to the accountant department, with Rhys close behind him. 

"Bro, that was so awesome!" Rhys says as soon as they stopped, his voice sounding really excited. 

Vaughn gave him a look, a rather disgusted look, that was full of many other emotions he cant even identify. "Awesome?! You think almost getting killed by your boss is awesome?!" 

"Well, you didn't die. But either way, Handsome fucking Jack spoke to you! That's so cool! I'm so jealous!!"

Vaughn was bewildered, absolutely dumbfounded, he didnt even know his to respond to that. 

Since Rhys didnt say anything more Vaughn shrugged it off as him getting the idea that the shorter male didnt find that encounter pretty fun.

_____

This was it. This is when he dies, Vaughn keeps telling himself as he stares at the man in from of him, currently on having a conversation with someone through an ECHO device.

Jack's responses mostly consists of "uha, mhm, aha," before hanging up while the person he was talking to midsentence.

"Fucking annoying." He mutters to himself before looking up from his desk at Vaughn. 

"You wanted t-to see me?" The shorter male asks, his voice shaking far more than he wanted.

"Ah yes, that's right Vinnie."

"Actually i-its Vaughn..." His voice got a little quiet but he was more than sure that Jack heard him.

"Right right. So anyway, I have been thinking about our little encounter yesterda-"

"Oh god I'm going to die arent I?!"

Handsome Jack shot the shorter male a glare. "You will if you interrupt me again!"

That was enough to make Vaughn shake slightly in fear, he looked at Jack with sheer utter fear in his eyes as the taller male gets up and walks closer to him. 

"I'm just messing with you! You should have seen your face!" Handsome Jack says before laughing. After he stops he looks at Vaughn with a smirk on his face. 

Vaughn takes a step back as Jack was far to close for his comfort. 

"You see, I need you here." Jack says, bringing his arm over to Vaughn, snaking his arm around the shorter male's waist. 

"F-for what, sir?"

"Mmmm, you'd do anything I'd say right? Is that out of fear that I'd do something to hurt you," his hand traveled down lower, squeezing one of Vaughn's ass cheeks, it made the shorter man squeak and jump a bit, "or is that out of your adoration for me?" 

Vaughn didnt know what to say, he was afraid to say he feared Jack, but was afraid to know what would happen if Jack knew he lied by saying the latter.

"Well?" Jack seemed to look annoyed again. 

Vaughn was about to force out a lie but it got caught in his throat. Jack must have got tired or waiting for him to say something because he smirked down at the shorter male. 

"Guess we'll find out." He says, letting go of the other's ass as he stepped back a few steps.

"Suck my dick." 

Vaughn's heart stopped. Was Jack being serious? He couldnt be. He had to messing around with him again. 

"Oh." Is all Vaughn could say. Well it looks like he was going to have to. If he wanted to live. Would Jack even kill him if he didnt do as told?

Vaughn slowly steps closer to Handsome Jack, shaking. He got down in hus knees in front of Jack. Vaughn didnt know what to do next, like should he tug Jack's pants off or let him do it for himself.

"Wow you're actually gonna do it- this is great!" Jack mused as he looks down at Vaughn, who was staring at his clothes crotch in confusion.

Handsome Jack took the hint and unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants and underwear off just so that his dick and some area around it was visible. 

Vaughn's eyes widened at the size of that thing, he heard some things before but this, oh this was just, too much. He was not going to fit that thing in his mouth.

"Well what are you doing just looking at it? It's not going to suck itself." Jack said, his voice sounding a little annoyed. 

Vaughn decided to just go in already. Jack wasnt even hard so that wasnt even hus full size, that made the shorter make's chest feel not that good, let's just say that. 

The shorter male put the tip of Jack's dick in his mouth, slowly taking more in the warm cavern of his mouth. Vaughn was not a big fan if the taste. Then again, hes never sucked a person's dick before so how the hell was he going to do this? Looks like he was just going to have to try.

He got about like half of Jack's dick in his mouth before he started to feel it reaching his throat. He used his tongue to run against the underside of the taller man's cock.

"Woah, yeah just keep going like that." Vaughn heard Jack say, the man sounded pleased so the shooter man must have been doing a good job. 

He keeps going, still not engulfing Jack's full length into his mouth. Vaughn pulls his head back a bit sucking on the tip, and giving it some small licks before taking half of his member into his mouth once again.

"Oh you dirty little slut. Have you actually done this before, shortcake? Oh wait, dont answer, just keep going." Vaughn heard Jack let out some small sighs. 

He almost jumps when Jack started gently petting/running a hand through Vaughn's hair. It was nice, and Vaughn almost found himself leaning into the touch. Jack must have noticed because he stopped with the soft and gentle touches and took a handful of the shorter man's hair into a tight grip before harshly pushing his head closer to his cock. 

Vaughn gagged harshly at that. His nose was buried in Jack's public hair. The man that was standing started thrusting his head into the other's mouth, Vaughn gagging over now and then. It made him feel nauseous. 

"Oh yeah- now that's nice." Jack said, it kind of sounded like he was panting a bit. 

Vaughn couldn't really move his head or anything since Jack had his head positioned the way he wanted. 

Soon Jack stopped he let go of Vaughn's hair, only to grab a handful of his bangs, shoving his head back before cumming, like he was close but didnt want to cum just yet. Vaughn let go of his man hood, looking up at Jack with a look of hurt, and fear, and something else that Jack didnt really care to acknowledge. 

"Beautiful." 

Jack said looking down at the smaller man who was still on his knees looking up at Jack with a flushed face, messy hair, he glasses in a lopsided position. The corner of his eyes stained with tears. Saliva trailing down his chin, getting into his beard. It was just uncomfortable to the short man.

"Stand up." Jack demanded.

Again, Vaughn scrambled to his feet, his knees were aching already. 

He gets to his feet, and takes a moment to wipe the saliva off his chin and beard and took a second to readjust his glasses. All while under the gaze of Handsome Jack, who was smirking at him. 

"You're so cute like that, shortcake."

Vaughn gives Jack a look, not a glare he would send to one of his friends if they said something he didnt like, but one that was out of frustration and fear. Vaughn's body was hot and he could already feel himself getting hard. 

Jack took notice of this and looked down at him, his smirk growing wider. "Hmmm looks like someone's getting hard already." Oh how obvious.

Vaughn wanted to reply with something snarky, but he didnt want his brains to paint Jack's office today. 

"Take your pants off...well actually take your shoes and socks off first, that's just really uncomfortable ugh-" Jack says cringing at the thought of taking his pants off with his sneakers still on. 

"Y-yes sir." Vaughn was very hesitant but bent down and took his showed off, then his socks, carefully putting his socks in his shoes, before udoing his belt. He pauses realizing what is about to happen. Was Jack going to put that large thing inside of him?!?!?!?

Vaughn breathing started to pick up and he could feel the tears start to rise up in his eyes. 

"Oh god, dont cry." Jack says, not even a lick of empathy in his words, only if he was mocking empathy. 

Vaughn tries to control his breathing and unzip his pants, slowly before taking them down, along with his underwear, stepping out of them. Even though he had his shirt still on he felt completely naked. The air was cold and made him feel weird. 

Jack smiles. "Now start taking the rest of your clothes off too. put on a show for me will ya?" 

Vaughn hated this so much. He didnt know what Jack meant like that or even how to put on some type of "show" for Jack. And the only thing he could think of was strippers. Oh god, he really didnt what to do anything like that.

The shorter man takes his vest off first shrugging it off his shoulders before unbuttoning his under shirt, slowly of course.

"Yeah yeah, like that. Now move your hips a little." Oh god it seemed like he had to actually do that.

As Vaughn was unbuttoning his shirt he started to move his hips in a slow motion, moving them from side to side. Was he even going it right? He probably looked stupid right now. Like really stupid. Finally all the buttons weren't locked together in their own individual holes, so Vaughn shrugged that shirt off. His clothes now in a messy pile around him. He was completely naked, and exposed. He still had his glasses on so that was something at LEAST. 

Vaughn had to admit, he was pretty ugly, but he did indeed have some really nice abs and muscle under those clothes.

"Wow, you're a really packed shortcake arent ya? That's sexy. Keep the glasses on, makes you look more nerdy, that's hot." Jack says, moving closer to Vaughn, who stepped back.

Jack reaches out for Vaughn's wrist, keeping him in a tight grip. And boy was it painful. Jack leads Vaughn over to his desk, pushing the other man into said desk. He turned him around so that Vaughn's front side was facing Jack's desk. 

Vaughn really wanted to cry, but he didn't. Not yet at least. He had to keep himself together. He felt Jack run his fingertips down his spine, which made the short male feel much colder than he was. 

Jack stops and opens one of his desk drawers, taking out some lube and a condom. Come on, he had to keep that stuff in there, he fucks people in his office biweekly, well, used to.

Vaughn shuddered when he heard a cap being opened. "You're still a virgin, right?"

"Y-yes sir." Vaughn hated to admit it, but yeah he was pretty much still a virgin.

"Ohhoho! This is lovely then!" Jack says while chuckling a little bit, his laugh only made Vaughn shudder more.

Vaughn didnt say anything, he only let out a small yelp and he felt Jack's lubed finger enter his asshole. It didnt hurt, it just feel weird, and he didnt like it. 

And literally not long after Jack shoves a second finger into Vaughn. 

"Aghh!-" Vaughn utters out of pain. 

"Dont worry sunshine, it'll be all over soon." Jack said, using his other hand to hold Vaughn by the waist. 

Vaughn's breathing quickens loudly as Jack thrusts his fingers in and out of him before going into a scissoring motion, causing Vaughn is let out a pained whine. It felt weird and painful. When Jack added in a third finger Vaughn tried moving in an attempt to get away from Jack, but the hand that was on the shorter man's waist helf into him tighter, preventing him from getting away.

Jack began repeating his movements, which only caused Vaughn to continue whining out of pain. 

"God you're so tight. Stop moving will ya." He hears Jack say, his voice sounded closer, he could feel the man's breath on the back of his neck. 

Finally after the agonizing preparation Jack pulls his fingers out and picked up the condom he had set down on his desk took it out of the packaging and put it on before using the lube to put a generous amount on his dick before spreading it on. 

"I'm gonna turn you around now. You're a little too short for this position." Jack states as he flips Vaughn around and almost throws him on his desk, knocking some loose papers and other things off in the process.

After Jack pushes Vaughn onto the desk more so that he was practically laying down on the desks, his back pressing against whatever the fuck material it was made out of. Vaughn props himself on on his elbows, supporting his upper body weight. He looks up at Jack he was staring him down, looking over his body. It made Vaughn look away, feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable. Embarrassed because of his hard on that was leaking precum at the top already. And Uncomfortable because his fucking boss was staring at him while he's naked.

Honestly if Vaughn really wanted to, he could try and get away from Jack. He may be short but he is pretty strong and could bench press Jack if he wanted to. Unfortunately though, Jack probably has a bunch of weapons on him and is far more powerful and possibly stronger than Vaughn is, so the short man is an easy kill. He didn't want to take the risk.

Jack grabs at Vaughn's legs, pulling his lower body closer to him, he was gonna put Vaughns legs over his shoulders, but the guy has some short ass legs, so that wasnt going to happen anytime soon unless they wanted to be in an uncomfortable position.

Now that Jack has positioned the short man and himself to his liking, he then lined his dick up with Vaughn's entrance and started pushing in, not too fast, or two slow either. Come on, he's handsome fucking Jack, he's not THAT generous.

"GaAh-" Vaughn let's out as the tears start to form at his eyes a bit. It stung, and it really hurt, Jack was huge and he wasnt sure if he'd be able to fit him entirely inside of him. Just the thought of it made him feel sick to his stomach. 

Jack uses his hands to hold onto Vaughn's hips, holding him down as he quickened th pace of his thrusting, going deeper each time. 

Vaughn bits down hard on his bottom teeth as he grips at Jack's wrists while wiggling his hips, trying to break out of the taller male's grasp.

That did nothing, in fact it only turned Jack in even more, the fact that the man below him was struggling, in fear, and in the verge of tears only urged him to keep going. Again he quickens his pace, thrusting harder and deeper, tightening his hold on Vaugh, who was underneath him, writhing, tears starting to fall down the sides of his face.

His breathing quickens once again, he digs his shirt nails into Jack's skin, it wants enough to break skin, but enough to leave some bruising for a few days at most. Which actually pissed Jack off.

"P-please, st-stop...i-it hurtss!" Vaughn shouts out in broken sobs. 

Vaughn's voice was loud, but the office was soundproof, so nobody could hear him, no matter how loud he screamed.

Jack stops thrusting, pulling out a bit just so that the tip was in before slamming himself un once larger hards and quick thrust. This caused Vaughn to tighten his grip on the man's wrist, not caring if he was hurting Jack.

It felt like Vaughn was being ripped apart from the inside, like he was going to be torn to shreds if Jack kept going like this. The larger man's grip in his hips was definitely going to leave some marking there. 

Vaughn let out some sounds as Jack kept moving, in and out, in and out, at different speeds, nothing unnatural to human, but it really felt that way. 

"P-please...slow d-down." Vaughn pleads, the tears keep sliding down his face, he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at that monstrosity of a man. He had heard of the things he had done, how much of a monster he is, but now he was actually experiencing it. Maybe he was lucky that he was actually going to live through this...well might live through this. With all the pain, it felt like he was going to die.

"Ah, sorry, no can do kiddo." Jack says, his voice was rather normal, but there was some venom from lack of empathy.

Vaughn literally whines, he was already crying already, so why not just break down? The man starts to sob, mixed with the sounds of his pained moans and groans. He lets go of Jack's wrists and uses his hands to cover his eyes, tucking them under his glasses, like if he did that the tears would magically stop.

"Oh god. Are you seriously crying? Like actually, ACTUALLY crying?" If it was just simple sobs than it sould be fine, but Vaughn was ugly crying, like the kind from teenage girls after a break up. It wasn't doing it for Jack. "Oh jeez uh...there there?" He says, slowing to stop as he pulls out. He let's go of the other man's hips and wraps his arms around him cradling his back. Jack cringes, ew, he wasnt good with this at all, but he had been in relationships before, so he knew how to deal with this? Not really, he hated comforting people. 

Vaughn didn't stop crying, and it really annoyed the hell out of Jack. "Please stop crying. Like really, stop crying." Jack says, it sounded more like a demand. The man could practically feel Vaugh shudder in his arms.

The short male stopped his ugly crying, still occasionally sobbing slightly. Jack let's him go a bit, just so that he could look at him. Vaughn was still covering his eyes.

"Hey look at me, man. It'll be over soon shortcake. Stop acting like I'm going to kill you, you'll be fine. Just stop overreacting, okay?" Jack says softly, but there was still that venom in his voice, he sounded annoyed and bitter. And who the fuck was he to tell Vaughn to stop overreacting?!

Vaughn removes his hands from his eyes, looking at Jack, only to turn his head slightly, looking away from him. "The fuck did I say? Like did you not hear me? I said look at me!" Jack says coldly, making Vaughn look at him. "You're not allowed to look away unless I say otherwise. Is that understood?" Jack raises an eyebrow.

Vaughn nods softly, letting out a small sob.

"I said, is that understood?!"

"Y-yes sir.."

"Good boy." Jack says as he stops holding the man close, letting him fall back on the desk, using his hands to once again holding Vaughn down as he again, lines his manhood up with the other man's entrance, thrusting back in.

"Hmngh!-" 

Jack thrusts in harder, pressing his full length in, harshly slamming against Vaughn's prostate. 

"AhAUH!!-" Vaughn screams out as his vision goes white for a moment, for a long moment. That actually felt good.

"Oh you like that huh? Guess I'll have to avoid that spot then, huh?" Vaughn was seeing nothing but stars but he knew Jack was smirking when he said that.

"N-no! Please!" Vaughn found himself actually begging for this monstrosity of a man. 

"Hmmm? What was that?" Jack asks, smirking as his dick slightly teases that spot inside the short man, making Vaughn go insane.

"P-please.." Vaughn couldn't even make out what he was trying to say.

"Please what, shortcake? I can't give you wnat when you wont tell me specifically what you want." And then Jack stops with the teasing too, pulling out fully, in another way of teasing. It was agonizing for Vaughn, he wish he could just let Jack stop with this, he didnt want to continue any further than this. But his own actual mindset was blocked by his arousal, only wanting to be fed more and more of this abuse that he truly wanted to stop. He wasnt thinking right.

"Pl-please...there...that s-spot...again..please..." Why were words so hard for him to say? Was he that desperate? "Oh god please...dont stop..!" 

Jack starts to insert himself inside Vaughn once again, enjoying the tightness and warmth once again, he starts teasing the man's prostate once again. "Well if you say so." After a few agonizing moments of teasing, Jack starts thrusting at his regularly quick and hard pace once again. Making sure to abuse the hell out of that spot inside Vaughn.

There was pain, so much pain, mixed together with pleasure. A disgusting combination. Vaughn felt his breathing top for a moment. It was like if he forgot how to breath. He didnt even remember his own name or what was going on at the moment. He grabbed at Jack's wrists once again, just wanting something to hold onto. He was moaning uncontrollably. There was wet lewd sounds of sweaty skin slapping together. Sounds of Jack grunting, Vaughn moaning, groaning, and sighing, and the sound of the desk shaking, all coming together and making an orchestra if questionable sound.

Vaughn knew he was close, he was going to say something to Jack about its but forgot his to speak, the pleasure and pain was for too much for him. And soon enough he reached his orgasm, spurting his white seed all over his stomach, chest, and Jack's clothed chest. It all becomes clear to him through his half lidded eyes and sex haze. He had just came on Handsome Jack. The Handsome fucking Jack. Oh he was so dead.

The taller man stopped moving for a moment. There wasnt even that much cum that got onto him, but either way...Vaughn's eyes snapped open. "O-oh my god! I-I'm so sorry! P-please dont k-kill me!" Vaughn could feel the tears start to form again, he could practically feel his heart beating quickly against his ribcage. 

Vaughn watched the other's expressions, seeing if he could predict what he was going to do, but the sex haze really made his vision pretty blurry, as if he was still seeing stars.

"Did I say you could cum?" Jack asks, Vaughn could hear his smirk.

"N-no sir." Vaughn replies, his body shaking. 

He could barely just make out the sight of Jack scooping some of the cum off of Vaughn's chest, bringing his hand to his mouth and licked it up. 

Vaughn felt sick as he watched this happen. That must not taste pleasant. Maybe Jack wasn't thinking right either? Wait no- he was just naturally a disgusting person. Yeah that's it! That had to be it. 

After Jack was done with, whatever the fuck that was he bent down so that his face was at level with Vaughn's ear. "You'll be paying for that later. And not with cash." 

"Y-yes s-sir." Vaughn says, feeling really really scared about that. 

"Great then!" Jack says going back up, before he goes back to fucking the short man in the ass, making sure to avoid that special pleasure spot as punishment, oh he was going to make this hurt. He was going to be brutal and show Vaughn no mercy. 

His thrusts were much longer and even harder than before. Vaughn screams out in pain as he gets the feeling that his insides were being ripped apart, he was afraid that Jack would rip him in half. It was horrifying, and painful. Very painful. 

Jack made sure to all the way out before going back in, thrusting really hard, and quick too. 

"N-no!" 

"Make up you're goddamn mind, shortcake! First you say you dont want it, then you say you want it, AND THEN you say you dont want it!" Jack growls out as he his hips collide with Vaughn's ass once again.

Vaughn didn't even care to even say a full goddamn sentence, the pain was unbearable, all that came out of his pretty little mouth was moans of pains, cries of agony, broken sobs, and a few words which were "no! Please no! S-stop!" Just repeating like a broken record.

Jack loved the sound of that. It urged him on, wanting to hear more. He's broken people before, and boy would he love to do it again. He was going to break Vaughn in the most unimaginable way. Why though? Just because he fucking can. And there is nothing, absolutely NOTHING Vaughn could do about it. 

The taller man came hard, but he didnt stop. He couldn't stop, Vaughn had pissed him off so he was going to have to pay for his indecisiveness. They were going to keep at this until Jack wanted to stop. He didn't care about what Vaughn felt, he didnt care if he died from the process of this all. 

After what felt like forever for Vaughn, the strusts started to slow down and become much less harder. Vaughn's cries had died down as well. Jack had pulled out, taking the condom off before tossing it in the trash bin next to his desk.

Vaughn felt like he couldn't move, he felt wet down below and he was sure that it was blood, there was probably a lot of it too. He felt numbed by the pain. He was out of breath and felt disgusting. And he couldnt helo but lay there and think. Why did this have to happen to him? All because he accidentally bumped into Handsome Jack. He wanted to cry again. 

Jack tucks his dick away and pulls his pants and underwear back up, buckling his belt once again. He was going to have to get dressed, since some ASSHOLE GOT CUM ON HIM. Like how fucking rude. That painful fuck wasnt even what Vaughn was going to get, oh Jack had something in mind, but it would have to wait. 

"I'll have some cleaning bots and medic bots come in here and clean this mess up." Jack says looking at the blood that was all over Vaughn's lower areas, and on Jack's desk, some dripping to the floor. "Yeesh, that does not look pleasant."

Vaughn wanted to go all out on him, say something snarky, cuss him out, insult him, ANYTHING. But all that came out was a small pained moan. 

"Hmmm, I'll definitely be seeing so much more of you." Jack muses.

Well this is just fucking great then. Not only was Vaughn buried in so much work, we also had to be Jack's new chew toy. Lovely. Just lovely. How could this day get any worse?

Jack left to go whatever the fuck it is he does after brutal fucking someone in the ass. Vaughn turned on his side, the desk was so uncomfortable but he really felt as if he couldnt move. Like he felt if he got up he would just fall over immediately. 

Yet, for some fucking reason, Vaughn gets up after a few moments. Slowey getting of the desk, trying to stand up on his two legs without the support of the almighty desk. His knees were really weak, and the pain from his ass and insided only spreaded throughout his entire body, the pain causing him to collapse downwards. He didnt even try again, he just curled up on the floor, crying a little as he did so.

_____

The medic bots had come and cleaned Vaughn up and stopped the bleeding, there wasnt much it could do for the pain, but Vaughn just figured he would just go and get some pain killers on his way home. 

The cleaning bots had came and cleaned the mess up, which was good they thought Vaughn was a mess and tried cleaning him up like he was a hard surface, which was something Jack found funny.

So after that, Vaughn finds the strength to get up and get dressed, he still looked like a mess, but he didnt look that horrible.

As Vaughn went to go and leave Jack's office to go home, since it was already passed time for him to head back home, Jack gave Vaughn a little hit to the ass. causing the shorter man to yelp in pain and discomfort. The tall man only laughed at him. 

_____

Vaughn gets back home. His roommate and best friend, and coworker, Rhys, was out there waiting for him with a very excited look on his face. Everyone in the office knew that Vaughn would be going to see Jack that day. Everyone thought he was probably going to die. Luckily he didnt.

Vaughn looks up at Rhys' smiling face.

"Sooooo, how was it? Is Jack just as amazing and as cool as he heard? What happened?" Rhys kept questioning. That poor clueless bastard.

Vaughn wanted to tell him everything, he wanted to break out and cry and he hugged Rhys, he wanted to ask him what he sees in that monster, ask him why he idolizes him. Scream at him maybe. 

"He was...he was great. But I'm not allowed to say what happened, it's a secret he says." Vaughn had to force that lie, but seeing the happy glint in Rhys' eye was worth it, he hated having to lie to his beat friend, but he had to ask himself: would Rhys even believe him if he told the truth.

Probably not, is his own unfortunate answer.


	2. how to break a man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack invites Vaughn to a hotel to stay with him for the night to have another sexual encounter...but there was something else too, Jack decided to promote Vaughn to "personal assistant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a lot to take in. i decided to add some pretty violent stuff in this, and it gets really bad and stuff, but maybe Jack isn't all as bad as he seems??? there's a lot of manipulation, and theres gonna be more. read at your own cost.
> 
> also thanks cecelia_lovely for rereading this for me, you're the bestest best feind ever 🤩🥰🥴✨

Handsome Jack sat at his desk, his head resting in the palm of his hand. He reminded himself of that spicy encounter with that accountant. He had to have some more of that again. Just until he gets bored.

The man wanted to experiment. Yes. Something new. Something fun. Working is awfully boring, and murdering people in many different ways over and over again was getting old. He wanted to toy with someone alive. Break someone to pieces. Absolutely shatter them. And he knew just who that person shall be. 

His pretty little accountant would be just perfect. Jack smirks to himself just at the thought. He had to plan this whole thing out. He couldn't just improvise this kind of thing, no. He had to think outside the box. 

Handsome Jack could literally get anything he wanted from that tiny accountant just by threats. But threats wasnt enough, that short man, whatever his name was, would do anything for his life. Which wasnt that satisfying. Jack needed something to use other than threats. Well of course threats were going to be there, yeah. But there had to be so much more, Jack had to hit that man where it hurt, which meant he had to really get to know that accountant. 

Damn it, Jack needed to remember his name. The short dude said it a few times...it was Shawn...no, not Shawn...Vince? No, it's not that either...Vaughn! Yeah that's it! Now it was time for Jack to begin his research.

______

After hours of research, boring, boring research, Jack found out some things. One thing in particular that was really interesting. After watching Vaughn ALL FUCKING DAY on the cameras, Jack had found out that Vaughn seemed to have a strong relationship with a certain someone. Rhys or whatever. 

The two seemed to be close, like really close. And if Jack wanted to really get under Vaughn's skin, he was going to have to cut the ties on the short man's relationship with his very special friend. He was going to have to find a way to separate them. And how exactly was he going to do that? 

And then, Jack had one of those big brain moments. He could just promote Vaughn to be is "Personal Assistant," perfect idea! Jack took a small moment to praise himself, feeling so smart. Smart and handsome. 

Not now though. He still had some more planning and what not to do. Oh! He nearly forgot that Vaughn was still in his debt for that little mistake he made, by cumming on Jack without permission. Jack was overreacting but he liked to think he wasnt. 

Jack had a great idea for that. A REALLY great idea. And he couldn't wait to just carry that idea out, as well as his master plan. 

_____

A week had flown by really quick. Vaughn still remembered the whole ordeal that happened with Jack, but his body wasnt hurting as bad as before. In fact, the pain killers helped out a lot. But what never really went away was the fear that he was going to have to go through that again. And he knew it too, that he was going to have to go through with that experience once again. 

And speak of the fucking devil, right after Vaughn had finished getting ready to go home after a long day at work, something got sent to him. It appeared to be from Handsome Jack. It was a small letter, telling Vaughn to meet up with Jack at a certain date and a certain date. And the mother fucking dude had the fucking AUDACITY to draw a little hear after the last word. What the actual fuck? That made Vaughn pretty pissed off.

Jack wanted to meet up with him the following night at a fancy hotel. 

And what really made Vaughn feel sick to his stomach is the last part which read: 

"And if you dont show up I will personal torture you in ways you cant ever possibly imagine. xoxo Handsome Jack ~♡" 

Which sounded like some disgusting love letter.

Vaughn didn't even want to imagine what that could possibly mean. He just decided to move about his day until tomorrow night came. 

_____

Eventually the two men's rendezvous date and time came around. Vaughn felt nervous, scared, embarrassed, paranoid, oh and did I mention scared. 

He felt out of place, it was hard to tell the receptionist what important business he had there when the lady kept giving him strange looks. Vaughn said he was meeting with Handsome Jack, and the woman fucking laughed at him. Like yeah sure, he knew he was ugly, and he damn sure wished he was messing with the woman.

"Ahem." A voice said, the woman stopped her laughing, and Vaughn shuddered a bit as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He knew who was standing right beside him. 

All of a sudden it got quiet, Vaughn could feel the pressure of the tension. 

"O-oh!" The woman mutters in a nervous tone. 

Everything is quiet to Vaughn as he watches as Jack and the woman start speaking, probably about their room reservation. The only thing Vaughn could really hear was the sound of his heart beating.

After Jack was finished talking to the receptionist he turned to the shorter male. "Well, let's get going." He says.

The two start walking, it felt like a lifetime. "I got the room all ready for us. You're gonna love it." Jack muses in a sickening happy tone. Vaughn highly doubted he was going to love it. He didnt know what Jack has in store for him, but he already knows he's going to hate it.

They finally reached the room. Jack unlocks it with a key card opening the door. "After you." He says with a small chuckle.

Vaughn was hesitant but stepped into the room muttering a small "thanks" in the process. He listens as Jack shuts the door, locking it. He looks around the dimly lit room, there was a big bed, much bigger than Vaughn had ever seem in his life. And there were some very questionable items on said bed.

Some red rope, that looked like that bondage rope. Yikes. A long strip of black cloth Vaughn could only guess to be a blindfold. A knife. Like an actual fucking knife. Actually, there were multiple knives. A large one, that looks like it could easily cut up an alive adult bullymong. A really sharp looking knife that was probably the side of Vaughn's hand. Another knife, a normal sized one, that looked like it could kill someone. Well, they all looked like they could kill someone. There was a long red candle, which Vaughn couldn't understand why that was there. Maybe Jack wanted to set the mood? 

Either way, Vaughn didn't want any part of this, but what choice did he have? None.

He could feel his knees getting weak. When had it been this hard to stand? He just wanted to go back home and chill with Rhys. 

"What's the matter, tiny?" Handsome Jack's voice is what breaks Vaughn from his thoughts. 

"U-uhm. Nothing." That was a lie. 

Jack cocks an eyebrow at him as he stares the little guy down. 

The short man didn't have to look at Jack to know he was staring at him, it already made him feel uncomfortable. 

"Good then. You're still in my debt at the moment, which is particularly why we're meeting up. The other reason is what we'll discuss after the fun." Jack says.

"In your debt?" Vaughn repeats.

"Yeah. Remember when you came on me?"

Why the hell was Jack still overreacting over that? And why would this be the price? Like couldn't he just take something out of Vaughn's pay. That would be so much more ideal.

"O-oh."

"Shall we get to it then?" Jack asks. How the hell was Vaughn supposed to reply to that? All he could really do was say yes. no matter what. He was pretty much just forced to obey everything Jack says. 

"I take that as a yes," Jack starts, walking over to sit at the edge of the bed with Vaughn moving in front of Jack, staying a few feet away from him. "Now start taking your clothes off. Remember to put a show on for me, and only me. Strip slowly for me."

Letting out a small sigh, Vaughn starts to slowly strip his clothing off his body. He still had his work clothes off not even bothering changing clothes before coming here. 

As the short man starts moving his hips in a slow motion. It was a pathetic attempt, but at least he was trying? He almost fell over himself when he was taking his pants off, forgetting to take his shoes off first. This made Jack laugh, so maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Vaughn took a moment to stop what he was doing, get down and take his shoes and socks off, with his pants hugging up to half of his thighs. It was embarrassing, but at least seemed to be getting a kick out of it.

After that was over, he gets back to what he was doing before that. Trying not to cringe as he finally shakes his pants off. Then Vaughn goes for his underwear, hooking his thumbs under the waistband before yanking them past his thighs and down his legs, tossing them aside along with his pants. And then comes the shirt taking off part. Hooray!

As Vaughn starts unbuttoning his shirt, he makes eye contact, his movements slowing down, he wasn't good at dancing, and he was only embarrassing himself. So, now that Vaughn was making eye contact with the other man, he watched him, studying his facial expressions and body language. Seeing if he could comprehend or at least predict Jack's next actions.

He saw that Jack was sitting still, watching him with an intense stare, his lips were forming a smirk, but the look in his eyes were pure lust. Or something. Vaughn couldnt really see his eyes that well. Jack's arms were crossed over his chest. 

"You wanna stop staring now?" Jack asks.

"O-oh, sorry sir." Vaughn mutters as he continues unbuttoning his shirt, soon finishing before shrugging his shirt off his shoulders. Feeling exposed once again. 

"Take your glasses off this time." Jack says, his voice rather stern, but there was still his regular tone. 

Vaughn takes his glasses off, setting them carefully on his pile of clothes. After that he stands up straight, looking at Jack, waiting to be told what to do next. His vision was slightly blurry without his glasses, but he can still see Jack. 

"Come over here and sit on my lap." 

Once again, Vaughn was hesitant before stepping closer to the other man. He struggled to get on top of Jack, straddling the man's thighs with his hands resting on Jack's shoulders, trying to keep himself steady. 

"What now?" Vaughn asks, some negative attitude in his tone. "Er- I mean, sir!" He tries correcting himself on that. 

"Mmmmm," Jack pauses, looking up at Vaughn who was just slightly towering over him. "Grind your hips against mine." He orders.

Oh for fucks sake. Of course he was going to say that. 

Without any snappy remarks, Vaughn mindlessly does as he's told. Hey he's just trying not to get shot in the face tonight. 

Vaughn moves at an uncomfortable rhythm. He has never actually done this, and he didn't study every single porn he's seen. He always lived with the thought that he was going to be a virgin for life. He never thought someone like him was going to actually have to do something like this. It's scary.

The petite ass dude cringes at the feeling of grinding his naked groin and hips against Jack's clothed body. It didn't feel that good. Like couldn't Jack just let him keep his underwear on at least? Oh wait...no, he's literally Handsome Jack, and in what universe is Handsome Jack generous? None. Exactly. 

Jack rests his hands on Vaughn's hips, kinda just guiding him how to keep a good and steady rhythm. His grasp was so much more gentle than the one from last week. In fact he actually used his thumbs to gently massage Vaughn's hips. And he had to admit, that was pretty nice of Jack. Like he was shocked, even if he didn't show it. 

Vaughn decided to not point that out or say anything at all nonetheless. He kept going, moving his hips against the other's, letting out a soft moan as he did so. No matter how much he hated it, he had to admit, it felt kind of good. Especially with Jack being generous like that. He liked nice Jack. Well...not that he liked Jack at all. He hates him. He just...liked him better when he wasn't brutally fucking Vaughn in the ass until he bled? Yeah totally. 

"Mmm yeah, keep going like that." Jack breaths out. He let's go of the other man's hips and starts to take his jacket off, and his vest, and his shirt, and his other shirt, all with Vaughn still on top of him. After he did that, he tossed his clothes to the side. His pants and boxers still on, because if you haven't read before, he has a person straddling his sides, dry fucking him.

Vaughn of course had taken his hands off of Jack's shoulders so that he could take some clothing off. Soon looking away from the man, his face red.

Jack laughs a bit as he wraps his arms around the other man, pulling him close. Vaughn immediately stops his movements.

"You have permission to kiss and touch me. You won't get an opportunity like this any time soon." Jack says, a small smirk playing on his lips. 

Vaughn looks at him. What was he supposed to do? Might as well just do what Jack allows him, right? Was this some sort of foreplay? Vaughn didn't know, he wasn't an expert on this kind of thing. He's just a boring, nerdy accountant who just wants to make it in life with his best friend by his side.

That's it! He just had to pretend that Jack was Rhys! Not that Vaughn had a thing for Rhys...well anymore. Rhys is just someone he's comfortable to be around. The thought made Vaughn feel better and slightly more confident.

He starts moving his hips once again, a slow and steady movement, occasionally rocking his hips hard against Jack's own. Vaughn starts by keeping his hands on Jack's shoulders before moving his hands slowly down his arms, then changing direction. Going to Jack's fucking rock hard chest. He's ripped like Vaughn in a way. It made the petite man feel slightly better once again. 

Vaughn locks eye contact with Jack, noticing how beautiful his eyes are. He found it interesting how his eyes are a different color. He always found heterochromia cool. Jack's far more unique looking and beautiful up close, Vaughn concludes. He has such a perfect body and is very good looking for his age. 

What Vaughn seems to be most curious about is the other man's mask. What did Handsome Jack look like under his mask? Maybe he was actually really hideous? He couldn't be as ugly as what Vaughn looks at in the mirror every morning. Maybe Jack was just so handsome under the mask that he could make people go blind? Ha! Yeah suuuuure. 

The short man brings his right hand up to Jack's face, leaving his opposite hand to rest against Jack's chest. He traces Jack's mask with his fingers, finding the texture of it interesting. A lot about this man is interesting. Yet there is so much Vaughn doesn't know, mainly because of his tendency to be ignorant of the other. His own thoughts began to wonder, what was Jack like before? Has he ever felt remorse for the things he's done? Has he always been like this? Perhaps these are just things Vaughn shouldn't know. 

There was a tight grasp on Vaughn's right wrist. Oh shit, Vaughn had absentmindedly tried to take Jack's mask off.

"Don't." Jack says, directing the other's hand elsewhere.

"S-sorry." Vaughn mutters as he takes the hint, putting his hand elsewhere once he was released from the grip. 

Jack didn't say anything else so Vaughn thought he might as well keep going. And keep going is what Vaughn did. This time though, he starts kissing. Not Jack's lips or face though, no no. In fact, he just decided to avoid that area. He bent down a bit, kissing Jack's chest, working his way up to his neck, afraid of leaving any marking. He kissed Jack's shoulder and neck, lightly grazing the rather soft and toned skin with his teeth. And that is when he glanced over the man's shoulder, looking at the many items sprawled out on the bed behind him. That is also when he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. 

Did he actually just think that Jack is beautiful?! The fuck? Like the actual fuck? Did he have some sort of brain damage? It sure as hell felt like it.

"Get off." Jack orders finally, and Vaughn does so without question, he wanted to get off anyway. 

Jack gets up after Vaughn does. Vaughn watches as Jack goes to the other side of the bed, starts moving the stuff around, setting it all on the bedside table. He then watches as Jack picks up the long black piece of cloth before going over to him. 

"W-whats that?" Vaughn asks.

"It's a gun. No, it's a blindfold. The hell you think it is?" Jack says as he puts the blindfold over Vaughn's eyes, who kind of just stood there moving, not saying/doing anything. Jack ties it at the back of the short man's head. "How's that?"

"Well I can't see if that's what you wanted." Vaughn replies, his voice sharp.

"Good." 

The man's voice sent shivers down Vaughn's spine. He felt Jack's arms touching him, all over his body before leading his body towards the bed, showing him on the bed. Jack kind of had to push Vaughn's body up more towards the bed so that his upper body was closer to the bed frame.

Vaughn wanted to ask what Jack was doing, or what was planning on doing, but figured Jack wouldn't give a straight or pleasant answer. Best just find out, right?

Jack gets on top of Vaughn, straddling the man's hips, who was now laying below Jack on his back. Jack grabs the rope from the bedside table before grabbing Vaughn's left hand bringing it up to the bed frame bars, tying a neat knock around the short man's wrist. He loops the rope around one of the bars before getting Vaughn's other wrist, tying that one too. 

Now there Vaughn was, laying under Jack, his hands tied above his head in a tight, yet not unpleasant amount of tightness. He's blindfolded and unaware of what's about to happen to him. And the fact that he's restrained only makes Vaughn even more helpless, unable to do anything about his situation. He struggles, tugging at the restraints, which only turns Jack on, being the sadistic bastard he is.

"The sight of you is so goddamn hot, beautiful even." Jack says, his voice low, there was something in his tone that Vaughn had never heard before, he couldn't exactly tell what it was, whether it was adoration or simply just lust. Perhaps he will never know. 

Jack was still on top of Vaughn, bending downwards so that he could start kissing the man's body. He started kissing Vaughn's jaw, then down to his neck, his chest, kissing a trail down Vaughn's chest to stomach to groin area. 

He pulls up, looking at Vaughn who was breathing quickly, his face flushed red. So hot. 

"What should I do first?" Jack mumbles to himself, but it was loud enough for Vaughn to hear. 

Vaughn shudders as he feels Jack's body heat leaving, maybe he went to get something from the bedside table. He heard ruffling sounds of the objects on the table, sounds of metal clinking together. Sounds like the knives, that really made him worry. He began struggling with the restraints again. 

Jack looks over at the struggling man and smirks before returning to the task at hand. He picks up all three knives. 

"You know, I sharpened all of these knives, differently of course, one is still pretty blunt, and one of them can probably rip through skin with just a tiny graze, and the other one is just finely sharpened. Don't really remember which is which, so I guess that is the fun part." Jack says.

Vaughn starts whining letting out some cries of protest as he struggles more.

"Awh, don't worry, shortcake. You won't bleed out and die or anything. It's just gonna sting a little, it'll all be over soon." That didn't sound convincing at all, but oh fucking well, right? Vaughn couldn't do anything at all. 

Jack sets the knives down towards the foot of the bed. Picking up the bigger knife. Dragging the tip of the knife slowly up Vaughn's leg, to his thigh, kinda just gently caressing his thigh with the knife.

"Yeah, this is the blunt one. That sucks." Jack says, tossing the knife aside. "You know the blindfold isn't really doing it for me. I'd think it would be hot that you wouldn't know what's about to happen, but seeing your eyes filled with fear is so much more appealing." Jack then tugs the blindfold off of Vaughn's face, tossing that aside too. 

Vaughn's eyes soon adjusted to the room, he looks over at Jack, who picked up another knife, it was the medium sized knife, or well, just the regular sized knife, if that makes more sense. 

Jack takes the knife, puts the non sharp side under Vaughn's chin, bringing his head up so that the two were making eye contact again. "I want you to watch." He says in a low voice.

Vaughn doesn't say anything to that, but he did indeed comply, the man has a weapon in his hand, he wasn't going to take any chances. 

He watches as Jack drags the knife down his neck sliding it along his jaw before dragging the knife down the side of his neck, down to his chest, before applying pressure. 

"Ga-ah!" Vaughn cries out of pain. 

"Oh calm down, it's not going to kill you. Though- I never said it wouldn't hurt, so uh yeah, scream all ya want, tiny." Jack says taking the knife away from Vaughn's just before tossing it aside. "Okay, looks like the last knife is the sharpest then."

"Oh god, oh no please-" Vaughn starts pleading, he feels his eyes becoming all watery with tears.

"Ssshhhhh sh shh. It's gonna be over soon, the knife is so sharp, you won't even feel a thing." Jack says, softly almost. 

Yeah like that was going to make Vaughn feel any better. He winced when Jack brought the knife up to the center of his chest, he didn't need to apply much pressure to the man's chest this time. The knife broke through skin really quick, already drawing blood. 

Vaughn stared down at the forming wound, watching the blood drip down his chest, there wasn't much blood, but the sight was still horrific. He struggled again with the restraints, squirming under Jack, trying so desperately to break free. 

"Hey hey hey, cut it out. You're just going to end up cutting yourself up even worse." Jack says, applying more of his weight on Vaughn's waist.

Vaughn stops moving his lower body, just tugging at his restraints. 

Jack smiles at him before returning to his task. He cuts a thin line down Vaughn's chest to his stomach. There wasn't that much blood or anything, and the cut wasn't deep enough to leave any permanent scarring. Jack then takes the knife away from Vaughn's body, bringing it up to his lips before licking the knife clean of blood. Vaughn stared in horror. Jack tosses the knife aside before going down on Vaughn, licking the cut.

Vaughn shudders at the contact. "Ngh-" When Jack gets up to the short man's chest, he makes eye contact, before pulling away. 

"Okay now, see that wasn't so bad." The fuck it wasn't. "Now, what should we do next hm? You've been a good boy so far, well kind of. So how about a nice pleasurable punishment?"

"N-no!" Vaughn didn't want any punishment, but once again, did he have any choice?

"No? And why not? I personally think you deserve some more punishment, again, you're still in my debt. But the next punishment isn't so bad, it burns like hell, but feels really nice afterwards."

"B-burns like hell? W-what are you gonna do t-to me?" Vaughn asks, trying not to seem as scared as he was.

"Oh you'll see, shortcake." Jack says, smirking.

That couldn't be good. Vaughn was already enough of the pain, and he knew that it was just the beginning. 

Jack ruffles Vaughn's short hair playfully before he reaches over to the bedside table, grabbing the candle thingy and a lighter. Oh god, Vaughn had an idea of what Jack was going to do with that, and he didn't like it. 

"Oh god no! P-please n-" Vaughn didn't get to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by a slap to the face, it stung like hell, but that was enough for him to stop speaking. 

"Just be quiet, you're becoming really annoying, get a grip man." Jack says, looking unimpressed. Vaughn didn't look at him any longer, he was hurt, like far more hurt than before, so he turned his head to the side, his eyes already starting to get all watery. 

Jack lights the candle, setting the lighter down somewhere. "Look at me." He says in a stern voice. Vaughn didn't want to look at him, but didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't comply, so he slowly turned his head to look at Jack. 

A moment flew by and Jack brings the red candle stick over to Vaughn's chest, tilting it, the wax dripping down onto the man's chest.

"NghAh-!" Vaughn let's out in pain. It burns like hell, so Jack definitely wasn't lying about that. The tears started to fall down his face already. 

A wide smirk formed on Jack's face, he tilted the candle after a few seconds once again, deciding to be an even bigger prick and test the waters. This time tilting the candle next to Vaughn's right nipple. Once the hot wax came in contact with his skin the short man let out another scream/cry of pain. 

Jack rocks his hips against Vaughn's in one swift action, causing the man under him to let out a moan. Continuing to pour the candle wax all over his chest, Jack starts rubbing it in.

"I like this stuff, it becomes like an oil when it melts, plus it smells really nice." Jack says. before blowing out the candle, keeping it in one hand while the other rubs all over Vaughn's chest.

Vaughn hated to admit it, but when Jack rubbed that stuff all over him, it felt pretty nice. Not when he poured it on him, Vaughn never wanted to experience that again, it burned like hell and was really unpleasant. He lets out some small sighs as Jack continues to run his hand all over his chest. 

"There you go, see that wasn't so bad!" Jack's voice was disgustingly enthusiastic. it was horrifying and disturbing. 

"Now comes my favorite part! Soooo we're going to play a little game, and this is pretty much your payment by the way. Anyhoo~ so the thing is, you give me compliments, and if it sounds like you're lying or if I don't like it...then you get a slap in the face. How's that sound, hm?" Jack says, giving Vaughn an intense stare. 

"O-oh." Vaughn mutters, well this was going to be really complicated. Vaughn was never really good at giving compliments, nonetheless meaningful compliments. Oh he was so screwed. 

"So, start giving me compliments already!" Jack says, his voice dangerously close to a whine. Like was his ego hurt or something? Sure as hell sounded like it. It was almost funny, but Vaughn never found himself laughing at the thought. 

"O-oh uhhhhー y-your-" Vaughn paused to look over Jack's body, noticing some scars over his bare skin, deciding to leave those out of his compliments, he didn't want to rub Jack the wrong way. 

Jack must've gotten impatient or something because he ended up slapping Vaughn in the face. "You took too long." He says bluntly. 

The impact made a pretty loud noise, and the stinging sensation felt horrible. 

"U-uhm, you have really beautiful eyes, t-they're definitely nothing like I've seen before. They're different, and unique, just like y-y-you." Vaughn tries, he can feel his voice shaking, the need to cry coming back once again. 

"That's cute. I'll give you a rest on this one because that was just cute." A small smile rests on Jack's lips. Disturbing. "Now again, but try harder this time." Jack's expression goes back to a blunt expression.

"Y-you," pausing once again, Vaughn continues to study Jack's body, "You're really handsome, I-I'm sure you hear that a lot-" 

Yet again another slap to the face. "Too boring. Tell me something I don't know." 

The fuck was that supposed to mean?! Jack's gotten like every compliment ever created. And he expected Vaughn's uncreative ass to come up with a good enough compliment? In his dreams. 

Then an idea came to Vaughn. Just pretend Jack is Rhys! Again, it's not like he likes Rhys or anything, he just knows him really well and well, them being friends and whatnot… 

"You're just so goddamn beautiful! There I said it! I said it!" Vaughn's voice was way too high in pitch than he wanted. "You're just so goddamn perfect, okay? Everything about you is just so perfect!" Now it was time to add in some of that Jack now that he's found some inspiration. "You can start a crowd just by making an appearance. Everyone likes you. You're intelligent and cunning. You see something you want and you take it!" Vaughn closes his eyes and turns his head to the other side, waiting for a slap in the face. 

But it never came. When Vaughn finally looked back over at Jack, he noticed how speechless and surprised he looked. 

That was a lot for Jack to take in. For one, nobody ever called him 'beautiful' so that was definitely new. It gave him mixed emotions, since he was often the one to toss around that word. He didn't know if he even liked being called 'beautiful.' 

"Say it again. Call me beautiful again." Jack says, his voice didn't sound threatening or stern, more like soft, and something Vaughn couldn't identify, but it almost sounded like Jack was pleading? It was really weird. 

So Vaughn did what Jack told him to do. "You're beautiful Jack- er I mean sir." He says, hoping Jack wouldn't notice that slight slip up. Looking at Jack, Vaughn can see that he's smiling, like genuinely smiling. Vaughn didn't know whether to be scared or not. 

Jack gets off of Vaughn, leaving the bed.

"W-what are you doing?" Vaughn asks, trying to sit up as much as he can, even though it was hard and slightly uncomfortable due to his restraints. 

"Taking my pants off so that I can fuck you." Oh no. So not only did Jack want to torture him sexually, he also wanted to have actual sex with him. 

Vaughn throws his head back and groans, he was way too tired for this already. 

Jack manages to fully undress himself, he was going to have Vaughn beg for him, but thought maybe it was too early for that. Vaughn looks back at Jack to see him standing there, fully naked, and already hard. 

"Fuck-" Vuaghn mumbles under his breath. 

Jack moves back over to the bed, crawling over to Vaughn, resting his hips on the short man's waist. There was a heat radiating from Jack's body that Vaughn found disturbingly comfortable. 

The taller man brings his fingers to Vaughn's mouth. "Suck." He says firmly. And once again, Vaughn complies, hesitantly though. 

Lightly sucking on Jack's fingers, coating them in his saliva, Vaughn didn't really like it that much, having someone else's fingers in his mouth. It made him nauseated. 

After a few moments Jack pulls his fingers from Vaughn's mouth before bringing them down. "Lift your hips a bit for me." Jack says after moving himself, pulling Vaughn's legs out from under him so that they were at Jack's sides before Vaughn moved his hips upwards a bit. 

Jack then presses one of his wet digits to Vaughn's entrance before pressing further inside. "You know, I think blood would make a really good lube." Jack says before pauses, looking at Vaughn, who was looking back at Jack with a horrified expression. "Not today though." Jack says winking at Vaughn with a smirk tugging at his lips. 

That didn't make Vaughn feel any better at all really. Whose blood were they going to use? Vaughn hoped it wouldn't be his, but he knew it most likely was. 

The taller male continues with his task of working Vaughn open, it hurts yeah. They've done this before and it was really painful. Good thing they didn't have to do much prepping today, since they already like, did it, but still. 

Adding a second finger, Vaughn lets out a small moan. That satisfied Jack, so he kept going, soon adding a third finger. Thrusting his fingers in and out of Vaughn, satisfied with the pained and pleasured noises the other man was making. And so after a while, Jack pulls his fingers out. 

"Meh you know what? Fuck it." Jack says getting up, leaving Vaughn really worried. The fuck was he going to do? It couldn't be anything good. 

Jack gets down on the floor, picking up one of the knives he dropped earlier, oh and it's the sharp one too. After receiving the item he gets back on the bed and gets in between Vaughn's legs. 

"W-whats that for?" Vaughn asks as he feels his body shaking, looking at the really sharp knife in Jack's hand.

"You'll see. Okay now you might want to hold onto something, this may hurt a lot. Well hurt worse than earlier is what I mean. But you won't die, so don't worry, there might just be a scar there, but it'll be fine." Jack explains as he brings the knife over to Vaughn's left shoulder. He slowly caresses the man's shoulder with the blade of the knife, before eventually applying pressure, the sharp blade digging into Vaughn's skin.

Vaughn let out a scream of pain as he grabbed onto his restraints, holding on tights, he started to cry as he could feel the pain in his shoulder start to worsen as Jack cut deeper, it wasn't a really deep cut, but it felt like it. Vaughn can feel his own warm blood drip down his chest. 

Jack withdrew the knife, licking the blood off it once again before tossing it aside. He then began to lick the blood from Vaughn's chest, making his way up to the wound before sucking on it collecting Vaughn's blood, it was a really weird sensation. 

Soon Jack pulls away, spitting the blood onto his hand before stroking his cock, lubing it up. Once again, Vaughn watched in terror as this happened. How sick was this man?

After the man was finished lubing up his dick he lined it up at Vaughn's entrance, grabbing hold of the man's hips to prevent him from moving, his bloody hands staining the short man's hips with the red liquid. 

Jack begins pressing in, at a slow pace, slowly inching in deeper. Vaughn sucked in a breath. It was painful, yeah, no matter how slow or gentle Jack is being, it still hurt a lot. And the fact that there was a small gash in Vaughn's shoulder didn't help ease the pain. Also the stinging pain on his face from when Jack was slapping him, and damn could that man pack a slap. 

The blood was still slowly oozing from the wound, seeping down. Vaughn began to feel a bit lightheaded and dizzy, not from blood loss, no, the wound wasn't severe enough for that, but it was of the sight of seeing himself bleed, and being sexually tortured like this. Vaughn definitely wasn't the type for taking part in any sexual encounters, nonetheless violent encounters. He's rather squeamish and didn't like getting hurt himself. So seeing himself bleed that much (even if it wasn't a whole lot) made him feel lightheaded. 

It was as if everything came to him once again, the pain, the fact that he was being fucked by his homicidal maniac boss. Since he had taken the time to focus on his wound instead or the pain currently being given to him now, it has caused him to slightly give in, physically. So that got Vaughn thinking. What was he supposed to do? He could not let this happen to him, he shouldn't just lay there giving in while this man continues to violate him. And he knew that this won't be the last time either. So back to the question: What was he supposed to do? 

Vaughn knew for sure that he couldn't give in, and he knew that Jack was just trying to take over him by force, which is exactly what he's physically doing. So maybe Vaughn just has to stay true to the mindset that Jack is horrible in every way and that he won't allow Jack to manipulate his mindset and thoughts. Which brings Vaughn to some more questions: Why is he allowing this to happen? Why is he complying to everything Jack says. The answer to that is that Vaughn is strictly doing this out of fear for his own life, and maybe the life of someone he loves if Jack decides to get ruthless. Yet that still leaves the question: How is Vaughn supposed to act/react, physically?

Going back to the answer before, Vaughn is allowing this to happen out of fear. Which is why he must react in ways that are ways he would normally react, mixed with how Jack wants him to respond. Now, normally, when the human (mostly male) body is experiencing sexual pleasure, the body tends to react with arousal. So even if Vaughn didn't like what was happening, his body would still react in arousal to the situation. Which was actually a good thing on his part, since if his body had stuck to his mindset, then his body would most likely not respond the way Jack wants. 

Now, back to the current events, Vaughn is still being fucked by his homicidal maniac of a boss. He is unable to focus on what is really happening. His body feels slightly numb and he doesn't know why. Maybe the pain and pleasure mixing together triggered a reaction such as this. 

Vaughn lets out some noises, just the simple moans and groans, an occasional "yes" every now and then. Tugging at his restraints yet again, the short man looks at Jack, who appears to be enjoying himself, what a surprise. The grip on Vaughn's hips not even loosening once. It was actually quite horrifying. Yet again, this whole ordeal is horrifying, and Vaughn wanted nothing more than to be home with Rhys talking about how each other's days went. Oh how worried Rhys is about him. Vaughn didn't even want to imagine.

And that is what made Vaughn break a little more, a little more mentally this time. What would Rhys think of him now? Seeing him like this, all torn up, helpless, and broken, being fucked by his own idol, would that even cause Rhys' feelings/thoughts to change about Jack. Or would he go off on his much of an honor it would be to be fucked by the great Handsome Jack. Or would Rhys be disappointed? Disappointed to see his friend let this happen to himself. 

Vaughn didn't know when it happened, but he felt the hot wet tears drip down his face yet again. 

Jack must've noticed this, because he removed his right hand off of one of Vaughn's hips and used it to slowly stroke the man's neglected manhood. Vaughn lets out a moan. His lower body feeling grateful for Jack's generosity. 

The short man's vision began to become really foggy, stars were seeming to appear in his sight. Everything began to seem distorted, the feelings, the pain, the pleasure, his own thoughts, the noises, the sex sounds and their moaning and groaning. It all began to feel weird and unreal. Again, so much was happening and happened, it was far too much than what Vaughn could take. 

Soon enough, Jack's movements began to quicken, his thrusts becoming much more harder this time, yet they seemed to be done carefully, hitting at the right angle, right at Vaughn's prostate.

The harsh impact of Jack's member and Vaughn's prostate made Vaughn scream out of pleasure. He couldn't even think anymore. There was a sense of confusion starting to rise more as he took more thrusts to the prostate. 

"Ah- hAh- o-oh yes!- Ngh o-ooh- ah!" Vaughn lets out a string of sounds, trying to form words it seemed, but instead all that came out was sloppy moans. 

"You like that huh? You like it when I fuck you like this, don't ya, shortcake?" Jack asks as he pulls out almost all the way before ramming his hips against Vaughn's, slamming against the man's prostate. And all Jack really got in response was a pleasure filled scream. Which was a really great answer to him. 

Jack began stroking Vaughn's dick faster, getting the feeling that the man was close now, since he was oozing precum already. Jack himself was getting really close too. So he sped up the speed of his thrusts, each thrust growing harsher/rougher, every now and then hitting Vaughn's pleasure spot. 

And soon enough, Vaughn came, all over them, Jack following suit, cumming inside the short man. That is when everything became far too much for Vaughn, his vision becoming black, everything, such as sound and feeling, all faded away as he eased into unconsciousness.

"Fuck." Jack mumbles.   
_____

When Vaughn woke up again he found himself submerged in a tub of water. His head resting against his unbounded shoulder. He takes a moment to look around, and almost freaked out when he saw Jack kneeling down by the side of the tub. 

"You're finally awake." Jack says, looking at Vaughn. Jack looked cleaner than before, he was wearing clothes, just his yellow shirt and some pants. 

"What happened?" Vaughn asks as he feels all the pain suddenly coming back to him. He looks around once again, seeing that his clothes and glasses were resting upon the counter in a small pile.

"We were having sex and you blacked out all of a sudden. I honestly thought you were dead, but after I checked your pulse and what not, you were still alive. So I washed up and then started a bath for you. I cleaned you up pretty well I think." Jack says, sounding slightly proud of his work. 

"O-oh." Vaughn takes a look at his body, or well tries. He looks at his wrists, which were covered in red marks, definitely from the rope. He looks to his wounded shoulder, it wasn't really bleeding anymore, which was good. And there wasn't blood staining his hips and cock anymore. "Th-thanks." Vaughn says quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it, shortcake." Jack says smiling. "Want me to leave you here alone?" Jack asks. Honestly it didn't matter if Jack stayed or left, he had already seen Vaughn naked, and did stuff to him while naked. 

"It doesn't matter." Vaughn mutters quietly. 

"Awwwh don't be like that, but alright fine, I'll leave. Just don't accidentally drown yourself." Jack says as he gets up off the floor, he turns to the door and leaves. Leaving Vaughn all alone.

It was quiet, and Vaughn almost wished he had asked Jack to stay, even if he didn't enjoy the other man's company. He just didn't want to be lonely at that moment. 

______

After Vaughn finishes cleaning himself he gets out of the bath, draining the water. Now he had to admit, that was pretty considerate of Jack, but that guy can still go and fuck himself for all Vaughn cared. The shirt man gets dressed, puts his glasses back on and leaves the washroom. 

He sees Jack sitting at the edge of the newly made bed, he might've gotten some new sheets for it too, since the other ones had cum and blood all over them… 

Vaughn didn't know what to do other than stand there, watching Jack. He didn't know if he was supposed to leave, or if he was supposed to stay. The atmosphere was awkward. 

"Come sit down over here." Jack says, patting the spot next to him. Vaughn complies, he sits down next to Jack, his ass kinda hurts, but oh well.

"There's something I need to talk to you about. But it's going to have to wait until tomorrow unfortunately. I'm tired, like not gonna lie, and you're, you're just fucked." Jack laughs a little bit at that. "So we're going to be staying here together for the night." 

Great. Just fucking great. Now Vaughn had to stay the whole night with this man. For fucks sakes.

"Oh." Once again, Vaughn would rather be at home, he felt comfortable there. He felt comfortable with Rhys. 

"So you can just get comfortable and get in bed." Jack says. 

Vaughn only nodded in response. He wasn't really going to do anything to get comfortable really, like there will most likely be no way he could ever get comfortable in Jack's presence. 

The two men eventually get in bed, and lay down. Vaughn was staring up at the ceiling while Jack had his back facing Vaughn, who eventually stopped staring at the ceiling to turn, facing Jack's back. He let out a small sigh as he closes his eyes, trying to fall asleep. 

_____

Vaughn wakes up in the middle of the night, someone's arms are around him, holding him tightly. It was Jack, and he was breaking out in a cold sweat, he mumbles some things that Vaughn couldn't make out. 

Their bodies were close, like way too close, Vaughn could smell Jack, breathing in the man's cologne. Vaughn presses his hands against Jack's chest. 

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay." He says, trying to be comforting in any way he can. 

Vaughn could barely make out Jack muttering a small "please don't leave." Seems like there's a lot Vaughn doesn't about Handsome Jack. 

"Everything's going to be fine sir. Nobody's leaving you." Vaughn says, once again, just trying his best. He tries gently running his hand through Jack's hair, gently scratching his scalp in a relaxing motion. 

It seemed to have worked because Jack stopped mumbling nonsense. He still had a good hold on Vaughn though, nearly crushing him. Not literally. But eventually, he started to let Vaughn go as his body began to relax. The short man continued his motions for a little bit, waiting until Jack seemed to be fully unconscious. And soon enough, Vaughn began to ease back into his own unconsciousness. 

______

It was morning already. The sunshine waking Vaughn up, he sits up on the bed, looking over to see Jack sitting at the edge of the bed where Vaughn was laying, staring down at him, fully dressed, looking exactly as he did yesterday. 

"Mornin'." Jack says, smiling as he always does. 

"Yeah, hey." Vaughn says, sitting up more as he burns his eyes, reaching for his glasses on the bedside table before putting them on his face.

"Awwwwe you look so cute just waking up!" Jack points out.

Vaughn's face turns bright pink. "Er u-uhm, what's cute about that?" 

"Everything. Anyhoooo- onto business talk. You're no longer an accountant." 

"W-what?!" 

"Oh yeah! You're my 'personal assistant' now." Jack says, a smirk on his face. 

Of fucking course! And Vaughn knew why, it was because he was just going to use his body whenever he pleased.

Little did Vaughn actually know, is that Jack mainly wanted to make him his PA so he could keep him away from the person he's closest to. Because he's an asshole and wants to mentally break Vaughn. 

"Lovely." Vaughn mumbles as he gets up to get ready for the day, hating that he was going to have to wear the same clothes from yesterday. 

Vaughn fixes his shirt, and hair, combing his fingers through it. Next he puts his socks and shoes back on, and now he's officially ready for the day, since he can't be at home to wash his face and brush his teeth, how fucking great. 

_____

When Vaughn got home it was late, like later than he would normally get home with Rhys. He opens the door and sees Rhys, sitting down on the couch, he looks over to his friend.

"Vaughn! I haven't seen you in like a whole day! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" Rhys says getting up and rushing over to his short friend. 

Vaughn shuts the door, looking up at Rhys, who was ready to put him in a tight hug, which is what he did, hugging the short man tightly. "What happened?" He asks, his voice softer this time.

"I got busy, you know?" Vaughn says, and that was technically the truth. 

"With what?" Rhys says pulling back, his hands resting on Vaughn's shoulders. 

"With, you know...work? Oh what am I kidding- Jack wants me to be his personal assistant, and I didn't turn him down." Vaughn says, sounding rather ashamed of himself.

"O-oh. Well, that's great! I'm glad to hear that, man. You're lucky, you know?" Rhys says, offering his friend a small smile.

"Heh, yeah, thanks man." Vaughn says, he felt tired, he didn't sleep well last night, and he still felt really dirty in his own skin. He wanted to just go and take a shower before passing out on his bed. 

He was lucky that Jack didn't fuck him today, but he promised him that he will, so yee fucking haw. 

Vaughn spares Rhys one more glance before walking off to his room. Upon entering he shuts the door, meandering over to his bed he falls face first into his sheets. He let's out a broken sigh. Its felt like a lifetime since he's been on his bed. 

The overwhelming feeling of wanting to cry came back to his Vaughn in the face. Even thought it's been a day, he still feels horrible and broken, and tomorrow was only going to be worse. 

Why was this happening to him? What did Jack even want with him? Vaughn himself wasn't all that attractive. Sure being really short made him slightly "cute" and being fairly muscular made him, well something, he didn't really know. But that still doesn't answer the question. Maybe it's because Vaughn is easy to take advantage of. Maybe Jack saw him as an easy target and was attracted to him. 

Either way, it was still all so confusing. It gave him a major headache. He didn't even want to exist anymore, but also didn't want to die...if that made any sense. He just wanted his life back. He wishes he can just go back to when this all started so he can just prevent it from ever happening. He felt so stupid. 

This is real. This is reality. The past wasn't going to change just because he wanted it to. It wasn't going to change because he wanted his old life back. This is actually happening to him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't even tell his own best friend about it. It's scary. The scariest thing he's ever had to endure. And he hates it. 

There was a gentle knocking sound on his door. 

Shit. 

Vaughn sits up and wipes his eyes with his arm. 

"Come in." He calls.

The door opens and Rhys is standing there, looking worried and concerned. He steps in and shuts the door behind him. "Hey, are you okay, man? You've been acting weird lately. Like you've been gone for a whole day, and I haven't even seen you since the other day, I've been worried. And when you came home earlier, you didn't say much." 

Oh so Rhys is worried about him. Well of course he is! They're friends and all. Vaughn wanted to tell Rhys everything, he wanted to hug him tightly and cry out in his chest and tell him everything that's happened, what pain he's in. But he doesn't, in fact he just offers a small forced smile. 

"O-oh. Well I appreciate that you're worried and all, but I'm fine really, everything is okay. I'm just...tired is all." Vaughn says, once again hating himself for that lie. It hurt to say that, but he just couldn't tell Rhys.

Rhys looked down at his best friend, giving him a soft frown, his eyebrows furrowing, adding more to the look. And Vaughn hated that.

"You sure?" He asks, getting close to Vaughn, resting his hand hand on his shoulder.

Vaughn flinches, and it shows. "Yes!" 

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Vaughn chuckles nervously.

"That flinch. You flinched when I touched you." Rhys draws his hand back. 

"It's nothing, again, I'm just tired." 

"Vaaaaaaaaauuughnnnnnnn! If something's wrong then please tell me. I'm here for you, man. I- we're supposed to be there for each other." Rhys says.

"Just drop it, Rhys. Nothing's wrong. Like I said, I'm just tired, okay?" Vaughn says, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. 

"Oh, well, then...if everything's fine, then I suppose I'll leave." Rhys says, turning the other way, leaving slowly. Vaughn wanted to stop him and ask him to stay. But the words never came up, he couldn't even think of anything to say.

So now Vaughn was all alone. It was too quiet. And it felt as if, he didn't have his friend by his side anymore. He felt even more alone than ever now. That there was nobody, and nothing.

Nobody but Jack and nothing but Jack.

_____

Vaughn didn't want to wake up and face anybody. He just wanted to stay in bed and never speak to anyone again. He's made some of the biggest mistakes he's ever made in his entire life in these past couple of weeks. 

And even if he didn't want to get up and go to work he still had to, and there might be fire consequences if he was a no show.

So he pulled himself out of bed. Taking his clothes off before finding a new pair of clothes to change into. After changing his clothes he goes to the washroom to wash up a bit, and brush his teeth and all that snazz, like fixing his hair and whatnot. 

He leaves the room and goes to finish getting ready. Quickly after that was done he goes into the kitchen where he finds Rhys, sitting at the table, looking to be ready for work. 

"Good morning, bro." He says, looking up from the table.

"Hey, good morning." Vaughn replies, going over to the fridge to get out some cold pizza to munch on.

"How'd you sleep?"

Horrible. "Good. How about you?" Vaughn asks, taking a bite out of the slice of pizza as he shuts the fridge door.

"I slept alright, it was hard sleeping though. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong." Rhys says, looking back down at the table.

Vaughn almost choked on the pizza. "Well, I'm sure everything's fine, Rhys." 

"If you say so."

"I do say so." 

_____

Everything got even more awkward after that conversation Vaughn had with Rhys that morning. And being at work wasn't less awkward or worse. 

In fact it's only gotten worse. 

Now Vaughn was pinned against the wall, Jack's mouth on his, the man's tongue claiming territory inside Vaughn's mouth. His hands running over the short man's body as if he was exploring unclaimed land. Vaughn's shirt was fully unbuttoned and open, Jack's hands running over bare skin. 

Jack pulls away from the kiss. This was their third sexual encounter so why not steal Vaughn's first kiss, like it was clearly obvious the man has never kissed anyone before. And Jack liked that a lot. 

"How's your shoulder been?" Jack asks, smirking a little.

Vaughn takes a moment to catch his breath. "It's…not infected…surprisingly." He says in between breaths. 

"Mmm, that's good, that's good. I really liked cutting you. Seeing you bleed, hearing you scream." Jack says in a low voice.

It made Vaughn shudder in fear. He certainly didn't like it, it hurt like hell. And he didn't like seeing himself bleed. 

Jack sighs. "But, I won't do that to you today, no. Maybe if I end up…losing control." Jack pauses, his fingers going up, brushing against Vaughn's bandaged wound. He starts kissing Vaughn's jaw line, kissing down to his neck. "There's so much I can do when I lose control of myself." He says in a low voice next to Vaughn's ear.

He shudders once again. Vaughn hated himself for getting hard at that, cursing his own body for that. 

Jack pulls back again, giving Vaughn an intense stare. 

"Now, shall we get started?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha fuck me. this took forever, lots of worse. school started and my head hurts. hope you enjoyed this horrible chapter 🥰😳✨👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> stay safe you adorable sweethearts! love ya! 
> 
> dont forget to follow me on Instagram,, satire_galore


End file.
